The present invention relates to an electric field forming device for forming an electric field which causes discharge to occur between the field forming device and an image carrier or similar object. Also, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus of the type using a developing liquid and capable of controlling charge for charging a toner image and charge for transferring a toner image in combination to thereby ensure high image quality.